


No More Wishing

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 3 Episode Shadows Cast by a Final Salute. Tyr's leaving but before he does Beka wants an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Wishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



> **Title:** No More Wishing  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi/Beka Valentine  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,682  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Season 3 Episode Shadows Cast by a Final Salute. Tyr's leaving but before he does Beka wants an answer.  
>  **A/N:** written for karrenia_rune for the Rare Characters Exchange 2014

_I've often wished you were a Nietzschean._

Beka Valentine felt her emotions begin to simmer to a boil as Tyr’s last words to her ran through her mind over and over again. She couldn’t shake them off, couldn’t stop thinking about them. They were like tiny barbs pricking away at her sanity. She didn’t know whether to be pissed off or curious, although if she had to be honest she would have to admit to being both, a lot more of one than the other. Her loud sigh echoed around the room. _What had Tyr meant by them? Was he sorry she was human? Did he want more from her than just a sort of friendship but couldn’t because she was human and therefore inferior to Nietzscheans?_ She was going to go quietly insane if she didn’t get the answers to her questions soon.

This was ridiculous. A sound close to a growl escaped her as she tossed the flexi she was holding onto the table and stormed out of the room. She was going to find out what he had meant by those words one way or another. And the universe help Mr. ‘I’m so important I can’t spare a minute to talk to one of my friends’ Nietzschean if he gave her the brush off again she was going to shoot him with her force lance; in the foot of course. She didn’t want to kill him, at least not yet, just hurt him so he couldn’t get away without answering her questions first.

Minutes later she was standing in the corridor outside the slipfighter bay waiting for Tyr. Thankfully, she didn’t have long to wait.

“Beka?” He pushed his dreadlocks away from his face as he glanced up and down her body with obvious male appreciation. Just because she couldn’t belong to him didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the view. His teeth worried his bottom lip as he continued to stare. _Damn. Beka Valentine was one fine looking human woman._ “What are you doing here?”

“I want an explanation.” Her hands were curled into fists resting on her hips as she glared up at him. There was no way she was going to let him leave without answering her question.

She looked like a Valkyrie standing in front of him demanding answers. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from grinning at the picture she presented. He didn’t think she would find it as amusing as he did. “I wish there was time to explain, that I could but...”

“Don’t give me that, Tyr.” Fury laced hurt blazed deep in her eyes. “You are Tyr Anasazi of the Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarossa. You can do whatever you want to do and we both know it.”

All of his time and energy had been spent on getting to his rightful place as leader of the Nietzschean people and all of that almost disappeared as he stared into her eyes. He could feel his body begin to harden and tremble with anticipation as his complete name fell from her lips like so much warm honey. And in that moment, he wanted, he needed her with a desperation he had long thought lost to him. He tried to fight the temptation standing in front of him. But it wasn’t easy. 

He wanted to take her in his arms and claim her as his. But he couldn't. He had plans in the works, things he needed to take care of. And then her words dawned him. She was right. He was Tyr Anasazi of the Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarossa and he could do anything he wanted. Whether it was uniting the Nietzschean people as one or claiming one blonde human woman as his, he could do it all. By his will alone he would make it work.

With a predatory look in his eyes he closed the distance between them.

She quickly took a few steps backwards as he moved closer. Not that she was scared of him, of course. It was just seeing a rather large Nietzschean looking at her as if she was the main course in an all you can eat buffet and he hadn’t had anything to eat in a very long time made her a bit wary. “What are you doing, Tyr?”

“Taking your advice.” He whispered as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

“Wha.. what advice?” She didn’t remember offering him any advice. But that wasn’t surprising, at the moment she was lucky she could remember her own name. The feel of his body pressed into hers was making her want things she knew she shouldn’t. Beka’s eyes were wide as she shook her head. “I didn’t mean for this to.. All I wanted was an answer to my...” Her sentence trailed off as she glanced into his dark eyes. She was caught like a moth to a flame. The look in his eyes told her he wanted to devour her whole to claim her, to take her to heights she had only ever dreamed about. And damn if she didn’t want that too. She had to get control of herself. Beka quickly cleared her throat. “Tyr, I don’t think we should...”

He placed a warm finger against her mouth, caressing her bottom lip softly, effectively silencing her. “Shh. That’s right, lady mine. Don’t think. Just feel.”

And then she forgot everything as he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

The moment he had touched her it felt as if the whole universe had stopped. Time had no meaning as Tyr traced her soft bottom lip with his tongue before pushing against her lips demanding entry into the hot cavern of her mouth. She could do nothing but allow him entry.

She had wanted this for so long, to be wrapped in Tyr’s arms, his lips demanding her surrender. A soft moan escaped her and echoed around the room, giving the sound back to her, heightening the desire running through her body.

His mouth left hers to trail hot kisses across her face down to her shoulder. She bit back a loud groan and pushed herself closer. Her body convulsed with pleasure down deep inside of her as he bit down on the side of her neck with blunt teeth.

“Beka.” He growled her name, his breath whispering against her skin sending shivers through her body. “Come with me.” It wasn’t a question.

Beka didn’t know what to say. She had never thought of leaving with... She stopped that particular train of thought because she knew it was a lie. And she refused to lie to herself. _Could she leave everything she knew to follow Tyr? Did she even want to?_

A teasing smile lit Tyr’s face as he tightened his arms around her. “Come on, Beka. You know you want to.”

He was right. She did want to. More than she really should. “What about your people? Will they accept me?”

Tyr could tell her anything, he could dress it up with a pretty lie and he knew she would believe him but he refused to be anything other than honest with her. “It won’t be easy. Especially at first. My people aren’t... Well humans aren’t usually...” He paused for a moment before he leaned down and placed a swift kiss on her parted lips. “They will accept you eventually. I will make them understand.” 

“That’s something you can’t promise...”

He quickly interrupted. “I promise you I will keep you safe.” The look on his face dared her to doubt him. “No one in this universe or any other will be as protected and as loved as you will be.”

A startled gasp escaped her. She couldn’t believe it. Tyr Anasazi, Mr. “I have often wished you were a Nietzschean’ had said it. Mostly. But did he mean it? That was the question. “Are you sure?”

Tyr rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he whispered softly, “I have loved you for a long time now almost since the very moment we met. You intrigued me, challenged me and I wanted you. For a time I hated myself for what I perceived as a weakness of mine.” Soft disbelieving laughter erupted from his throat. “And I was none too pleased with you either for tempting me in that fashion. I knew I couldn’t have you. It wasn’t... You weren’t Nietzschean. But I desperately wished you were. That’s what my earlier words meant.”

 _If her not being a Nietzschean was such a big deal what had changed? She was still human._ “And now?”

He opened his eyes as he raised his head and stared down into her eyes. “No more wishing. I want you just as you are regardless of the fact you are not a Nietzschean.”

Beka could feel her heartbeat tick off the minutes as she stood in stunned silence. Finally, a beautiful smile graced her face. “I have loved you for just as long, Tyr Anasazi.”

Happiness welled up inside of him and shown through his eyes. “Will you come with me?”

Grinning, she nodded.

“You will be mine?” It was almost as if he couldn’t dare to believe what he was hearing.

Her smile widened as she nodded once again.

“Say it, Beka.”

She swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving his. “I’m yours, Tyr. I always will be.”

Without a word Tyr crushed her body against his holding her tight. “I promise you, you will never regret it.”

 

 

The first few years with Tyr weren’t easy, as she had known they wouldn’t be. It had taken a long while before the different prides were able to live in harmony under one rule, Tyr’s rule, especially with him having a human mate but eventually they had learned to accept Beka as one of their own.

Through it all Tyr had kept his promises. Beka was safe, loved beyond reason and she had never regretted her decision to leave with Tyr.


End file.
